


Sexier than Sin

by Mishtique



Series: ZhengKun author debut drabbles/one-shots [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, hinted chengstin, hinted sex, underage entering of clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: A lot of hands touch him at nights like this, but it are his hands that make him stay.





	Sexier than Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was not how I imagined my debut as zhengkun author to be but oh well, shit happens. Please welcome me in the fandom.

Zhengting knows he looks better than amazing and sexier than sin. His jeans are so tight they look like they could be his second skin and the silk shirt he’s wearing has a v-cut so low it makes the shirt slip off one of his shoulders from time to time and Zhengting knows what it does to those men around him and he sure isn’t planning on stopping him anytime soon.

The looks the black haired god has been giving him sure do nothing to stop him either. If anything, they stimulate him to drop his ass even closer to the floor.

Sure, Zhengting has to suffer through a lot of jokes made by his friends about his ass – or the lack of it in his case – but over the years he has noticed it doesn’t matter what you drop, it’s about how you drop it. One can have an huge ass but if they can’t shake it the right way, what use is it?

The music tells them to go “lower, lower, lower, bring that ass lower, lower, lower” and Zhengting does exactly that; with every lower he lowers his ass in a seducing way and once he can’t go any lower he stays in that position but makes eye contact with some of the guys that have been paying attention to his ‘dancing’, although his dance teacher would have been mortified to see people classify these movements good enough for ‘dancing’ but his dance teacher is not someone Zhengting wants to think of now.

Justin stands awkwardly next to him, and it’s even worse because he’s one of the few that hasn’t dropped to the ground, but the boy isn’t even legal and while attempting to dance the way Zhengting dances, really notices it isn’t something he’s made for and just gave up on it. That, however, doesn’t make him give up on the guy he has spotted with one of the female VIPs earlier and Zhengting can only laugh as he already knows it must be a match made in heaven as that boy, too, isn’t legal yet.

The song is abruptly changed to another one and Zhengting supresses the urge to walk to the stage and politely tell the DJ how to do his job, but Zhengting knows this is the moment he can get Justin home safely and have some fun for himself without having to worry about his ‘son’.

“Justin, time to go home. Come with me.”

Justin looks like he wants to go home but the tiredness that can be found in his face doesn’t lie to Zhengting and he scolds himself for snuggling in the younger boy. When will he be able to defeat those puppy eyes made by the younger.

He takes the younger by the hand and leads them out of the crowd, which is a struggle from time to time as people seem to absolutely love standing skin to skin and not letting anybody pass but one smile from a person with a face like Zhengting sure makes it easier, and the only thing Zhengting has to do is pretend he doesn’t feel those hands on his ass.

When he leads them to the VIP area he can feel Justin tug on his sleeve and when he turns around he meets a face full of questions and Zhengting really wants to just hug him here and now but he knows he has to hurry if he wants to get Justin his boy and a safe ride home. “Justin, just follow me. I know some guys here and we will get you a safe trip home so I don’t need to worry about the possibility of you getting murdered while because I was too busy partying. I would never be able to get over that.”

And maybe it’s because of the fact that Zhengting has always been the smart one out of them but Justin just nods and follows him to the room in the back. Zhengting doesn’t bother with knocking and just walks in. The woman, Fan Bingbing, is surprised at his arrivel but her face changes into one with a smile within seconds.

“Jie jie, I have a request.”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything else from you. I also have heard them talking, have you been seducing them again?”

 A warning look is shot to the beautiful woman but nothing more is said about the topic.

“I know you will be sending you little brother home in a bit, could you do me a favour and send Justin back to my place while you’re at it? That way I don’t have to check my phone every five seconds and be afraid something happens to him.”

Bingbing nods, it’s a reasonable request.

It’s when she sees how the boy looks at her little brother that she really has no reason to deny it.

“Leave him here and he’ll get home safely together with Chengcheng.”

“Okay great, thank you.”

Zhengting turns to Justin and hugs the air out of him and when Justin starts hitting his back he laughs and releases him. “Mind your manners with this jie jie, okay? She’s the one in charge of your safety so no time for you bratty acts.”

Justin nods and with some smiles and goodbyes he returns to one of the bigger rooms filled with people and banging music.

Hands on his body, smell of smoke and sweat enters his nose and the thought of finding the beautiful stranger from before forms in his mind, but it seems he really doesn’t have to look for him. His wrist is held and when he turns around, thinking of scolding them for grabbing him like this, his thoughts disappear because it’s the handsome one from before and he sexy smirk naturally appears on his lips.

“Care for a dance, beauty?”

Zhengting tries to not act too eager but he knows his face must scream “I’M WILLING!!” but hey there is nothing bad about trying. There is a sexy song playing and for once tonight Zhengting praises the choice made by the DJ and rather than facing the handsome one for a dance he turns his back to him, wordlessly inviting him to take his place and thank god he does because holy fuck he has one good body.

His large hands soon place themselves on his hips but don’t just stay there, they feel at all the right places and Zhengting can feel his body temperature going up. He hasn’t felt this good in quite some time.

He turns his head around, careful to not shove his hair in the others mouth, and makes eye contact. Making sure he can be heard over the music but not too loud to prevent hearing damage, he asks the man for his name.

“Not to be that man, but Xukun is the name that will be escaping from your lips tonight.”

Zhengthing chuckles at the cheesy introduction and replies with his own name.

“But I will be the last to hold you back, so please show me tonight why you’re worth it to go home with tonight.”

 

 

 

It’s 8 in the morning and Zhengting really regrets opening his eyes; he has no hangover from the alcohol, he never has, but the lack of sleep after clubbing and sex really doesn’t make the bright sunlight in the room enjoyable.

However, his mood is immediately lifted when he feels an arm around his waist, another body parallel to his own.

“Try to sleep some more, you need it.”

 

He might have found someone last night that’s worth returning to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a lack of actual zhengkun but this rather than being an actual good story written for the ship was a way to get rid of my frustrations and madness caused by my mom but also last saturday, where I got quite cozy with a guy who is my best friends brothers friend only to never get a text back and I'm still salty. Anyways, you can find me on twitter as @taosprincess


End file.
